


【 love by change不期而爱/Tin×Can同人文】用今生的好运换一个你40

by bianhuakaifou



Category: Tin/Can - Fandom, บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianhuakaifou/pseuds/bianhuakaifou





	【 love by change不期而爱/Tin×Can同人文】用今生的好运换一个你40

40、  
冰冷的膏体接触到洞口的一刹那，Can忍不住缩了缩。

这个举动让那处神秘之地也跟着收缩了两下，Tin的呼吸忍不住变得更加粗重起来。

但即使这样，他手上的动作也是轻柔的。

“……别怕。”他哑着嗓子轻声说，“Tin会小心的，不会弄伤Can的。”

Can点点头——他从不怀疑这点。

然而这么说的Tin，却忽然插进了一根手指！！！

Can猝不及防的“啊”了一声。

疼倒不疼，只是这种感觉有点奇怪，又酸又涨的，跟自己清理的时候完全不同。

或许是因为……手指的形状不同？

Can想着Tin那双修长的手，脑子里乱哄哄的。

Tin选择的是背入，这样的姿势对初体验的人最为友好。但也直接导致了Can没有办法看到他的表情，他有些不安的蠕动，同时还得顾忌那根探入他体内的手指，有些狼狈——从身到心。

Can不由得收紧了五指，身下的枕头被他绞得跟破布一样，早已看不出原来的花样。他动了动脑袋，随即就看到了枕头上被他刚刚咬着发泄时留下的痕迹，顿时有些羞窘。但是很快Can就顾不上这些了，因为Tin已经伸进了第二根手指。

Can“嗷呜”一声，再次将头埋进了枕头。他紧张的蜷缩起双腿，姿势从原本的平趴，慢慢变成了青蛙趴。这个姿势让他的双腿分得更开，更有利于他适应Tin的手指，然而这样的姿势，也让那处秘境完全的展露在Tin的面前。

Tin看着他这个样子，眼睛都红了。他一边用手指让他适应，一边想象着将真正的自己放进Can的体内会是多么销魂的体验。他咬吻着Can那令他着迷的臀肉，一边抚摸着Can的小弟，直到它慢慢的抬起头来。

……第三指。

Can的呼吸越发的急促起来，他大口大口的喘气，像只缺氧的鱼，努力适应着Tin的行动。

“……放轻松，Can，放轻松啊！”Tin轻柔的说，“不要紧张。”

“我没紧张！”Can立刻反驳，“我就是，就是第一次，第一次嘛！有点不对劲。”

听到这句话的Tin不知道为什么，心里却忽然兴奋起来。

他呼吸急促，满头大汗。他从旁边拖来一个舒适的靠枕，垫在Can的腰下，在让他趴得舒服些的同时，也想将他的里面看得更清楚些。

Can毫无反抗之力的任由Tin翻来倒去。他的身体有些疼痛，心里却有种异样的满足。他知道这是因为对方是Tin的缘故——他简直不能想象，如果不是Tin，他还会用这种姿势对着谁？

谁敢？——谁配！！！

想到这里他也莫名的兴奋起来。于是兴奋的Can立刻转过头，朝着Tin撅了噘嘴。

“……Tin，亲亲。”他小声的说，“Can想要亲亲！”

听到爱人这样的声音，对于已经近乎失智的Tin来说，别说是亲了，就算是要他把命给Can，又能算个屁！

Tin立刻俯身过来，抓起Can的下巴就吻了上去。

……啊，他又在Can身上发现了一个他喜欢的地方。

他咬住Can那肉肉的红唇，灵巧的舌尖在他口中掠夺一般的搅天搅地。银丝沿着嘴角慢慢的往下滑落，可是两人都没有去管它。强烈的快感透过唇齿的接触在两人心中回荡。直接将二人最后的那一丢丢理智扔到了八千里外。

维持着这样的姿势，Tin抱着Can的腿稍微调整了角度，然后一口气顶了进去！

Can的尖叫被Tin堵住了。他抓住他的腰，撸动着他的前端，在发现它已经萎靡下去之后，火速转移阵地，抚摸上了他的乳尖，又提又拉又拈，努力给Can别的刺激，减轻他的痛苦。

可是Can是真的疼啊！

几乎是在进入的一瞬间，他的眼睛就不受控制的流出了生理盐水。

那个地方本来不是作这个用途的，现在被别的东西侵占，自然会产生排斥感。然而Can很努力的克制着，他按照Tin说的放松再放松，却发现自己只要一有松懈，身上的人便会趁虚而入，进得更深。到头来竟然从头到尾也没有舒服一点！

Can忽然有些生气，凭什么就Tin一个人爽，自己这么疼？！！！

他转过头。

“喂Tin啊——啊嗷！！！”

这声叫唤一出口，便转化成了一声尖叫。

Tin的几进几出之间，已经顺利的找到那个地方，看着Can忽然恍惚的表情，他果断的再度抽出，然后重新碾了进去……

房间里满是肉体的撞击声和濡湿的水渍声，Tin的手臂环着Can的腰，将他扣在自己怀里，仿佛要将他揉进自己的身体。Can却觉得自己像条小（破）船，被波涛汹涌的海浪拍得此起彼伏，好像随时会被掀翻，石沉大海，万劫不复。

可是即使如此，Can作出的唯一反应，却仍然是将手抬起，伸到身后的Tin脖子上，抚摸着他所有能摸到的皮肤，用一种艰难的姿势，表达着对他的亲昵与信任。

和有情人做快乐事，本来就是两人身心契合，彼此信任。

Tin忍不住咬吻他的肩膀和颈窝。

他的大手在Can的胸前游移，左右来回不停交换的照顾着他胸前的硬粒。偶尔会抚过他紧绷的腹肌和劲瘦的腰。激起一粒粒鸡皮疙瘩。他身下的撞击也没停止，忽快忽慢，忽深忽浅，将Can干得欲生欲死，欲罢不能，却又无力反抗，也不想反抗。

情事中的疼痛总是能带来微妙的快感。

肩膀上那亲密而湿润的疼痛触感，让Can头晕目眩。不知道什么时候已经站起来的小弟，再一次发泄出来。

Can大口喘着气，浑身的力气仿佛被抽干了一般。他慢慢的俯身下去，重新变回了趴跪的姿势。这让还在因为没有得到自己想要的而继续努力的Tin，再次俯瞰到了一片美景。

Can的脖子，后背，臀肉上，满是Tin留下的欢爱痕迹。尤其是臀肉，有的就分布在表面，有的却被隐藏在了皮带下面。

忽然觉得这个东西碍眼了。

Can迷迷糊糊的闭上了眼，恍惚之间，感觉Tin不知什么时候离开了自己。又过了一会儿，身边响起东西被翻动的声音，他好不容易用力睁开眼，往后一看，一眼看到了Tin手上的那泛着寒光的金属片。

“Tin，你在干嘛？”Can嘀咕着问。

——然后就在那金属冷冷的贴上他皮肤的一瞬间再次清醒！

“干、干嘛？不是，这个皮带可以拆的呀！你干嘛、干嘛用刀啊？……真当是在拆礼物吗？”

简直糟蹋东西啊喂！！

“……嗯。”Tin则简短的认同道，“我是在拆礼物。”

不等Can继续反对，他就将刀片小心的插入了皮带和Can臀肉的缝隙之间，找好角度，轻轻一划。

——啪！

一边的皮带应声而落，离开Can白嫩皮肤的瞬间，仿佛是为了庆祝自己重获自由，臀肉弹跳了一下，白花花的屁股便再无束缚，只留下了一条红得仿佛要出血勒痕。

这个画面看得Can心口一跳。

Tin低下头，舔了舔那道细长的痕迹，一面却将刀伸到另一边，缓慢的在Can身上游移了一下，然后依样画葫芦的一划。

啪！

Can身上最后的束缚没有了。

Can吞了吞口水。

Tin将那两条皮带从Can身下扯出来，连同刀子一起扔到床下，一面把Can完全的翻了过来，扯开旁边的安全套包装，撕开了第二个。


End file.
